The Vampire Masquerade
by MillaMaxwell12
Summary: I did my best on this and hope you enjoy it. Merthur fic. Vampire!AU -Merlin saw a castle and meets Arthur again. Merlin tries to run away but couldn't. They confess to each other and dance a waltz- There's blood in it to so maybe a little horror. Arthur-vampire, Merlin-turns into a vampire. Reviews are always welcome.


As I walk down a dark forest, I spotted a castle. Full of fire lights and regular lights. It was so beautiful, I couldn't look away from it even if I could, I wouldn't. Suddenly I felt a chill run down my spine and I shivered but a completely different way. Did I forget to tell you a legend about this castle? They say that this castle _was_ full of life a long time ago. This _was_ Camelot, but not anymore. They said a wonderful king and queen with their son and step-daughter ruled wonderfully till that fateful night of the King and Queens' son turned his twenty-oneth birthday. It was a wonderful day till the feast started that night. Everyone was celebrating his birthday, congratulating him. Then all of the sudden the lights went out and everyone screamed and panicked but stopped. Only one person survived and that was a duke. The lights came back on and everyone was dead, even the King, Queen, the Prince and their step-daughter died and so did everyone in the castle and the village. The duke was sudden threatened by some creature with two sharp fangs out of his mouth, covered in blood, saying, " _Go back to your place, duke...Spread the rumors that this castle is dead and haunted. You'll live to tell a tale how everyone died in this kingdom. Until your eightieth birthday you'll die of old age. Goodluck, duke. You'll need it."_ right in his face and the creature backed away and bowed to the duke and in one swift move, _it_ was gone. The duke ran away of course and told everyone what he had seen. When he came back with others, the bodies were gone and they establish that it was haunted and they never came back to the kingdom every twenty-first on the calendar. The castle never fallen or destroyed but light's up at night like nothing was _ever_ destroyed and you hear laughter of celebrating and singing . And tonight is a twenty-first of december.

As I look at the castle again, I blinked and snow was coming down and I started to shake again but suddenly I felt a presence behind me and I turned around but stumbled. I close my eyes but never felt the ground and felt strong cold, ice hands ( _a man_ ) on me and he push me against him. Whispered against my ear, " _Merlin."_ I felt red heat up my neck to the tip of my ears and I shivered against him. "A..Arthur?" and he nodded against me.

"I have found you at last, my beloved idiot." he said and hugged me tighter but I tried to push him away and with a little magic i did and started to get way but my wrist was grabbed and felt him squeeze me against him.

I felt warmth all of the sudden and looked up and saw a rich room full of silk. I shook my head again and blast my magic at him. _Nononono, THIS, cannot be happening! He was suppose to die a hundred years ago!_ I rept running down the hall that I once knew but not and ran down the stairs and I looked to my right when I saw a huge doors that I thought was the entrance and opened it. What i saw took my breath away. The once I knew hall of the throne was same but completely different.

The throne room had blood red curtains slashed to the side so the moonlight can show through the darkish-bright room. Black tiles with golden designs on them. Golden-dark wall paper with huge mirrors on the side. The ceiling had loose red silk-robes connect to the golden chandelier that had lights and diamonds on them. And lastly, I look forward and saw the people laughing and dancing with maks on with fangs and blood in glasses and hearing the music that fitted the scene before me. I looked further down the hall and saw what I couldn't believe my eyes. The king, Queen, and their step-daughter and son. _Arthur…_ my breath got caught and I couldn't look away. I saw them look at me with eye's of red and a smirked across their lips with what looked like…. _fangs? No that can't be possible! Vampires?!_ I caught my breath again and saw Arthur walking towards me. I turned around to make a bea line but the doors snapped shut. I turned around but Arthur wasn't in front of me.

"You shouldn't run, _Mer_ lin. You know, I run faster than you." he whispered against my heated ear and neck with a cold breath. I shivered and again felt his hands wrapped around. I hitched and shivered against his touch when his nose ran up my neck. Then felt a nipped on my ear and back upward and got out of his arms. I turned around and covered my ear that had a little drip of blood coming down. My cheeks flush. I saw him laugh that i knew so well and a twinkle in his eyes that are a shade of blue again.

"I thought you died! H...HOW!" I said. I shook of anger and my eyes glowed again but no magic didn't come out. I looked at my hands but there was two bracelets on, controlling my magic. "H...how?" I also saw my clothes have changed into silver and black. I look up and shook with rage and sadness. I tried using my magic again but failed over and over again. I turned around from his smirk and ran. I tumbled through _vampires..the people I once knew,_ and I started to cry. Then the music changed again. I stopped in front of the large mirror wall and felt cold hands brush my cheek. I saw a silver mask put on me and tied. When I looked at the mirror, I was reflecting but not the people.

He turned me around and laid his hands on my cheek and whispered silently that I had to strain my ears to hear. " _You see, Merlin, I've waited a hundred years for you,"_ I cried more and nodding my head while i held his wrist. " _You never came back. I looked for you but you never shown any evidence so i..assume that you were.." He gulped, "dead. I grieved for you, till i saw you but you ran from me! Now you're here, don't EVER leave me again!"_ I looked at me and I was going to nod but shook my head. I pushed him away again but he grabbed me. I looked at him and tried to yank my arm away but couldn't and I saw sadness and anger in him. He was crying bloody tears. I tried again while shaking my head with tears.

Arthur pulled me towards him. He knelt down his head _, "Guess you don't understand,idiot"_ He looked at me and I him and smirked. Forgetting my magic, we started dancing with the music. The vampires stopped dancing and moved aside for us to dance. I didn't know how to dance but I kept up with Arthur who looked down and smiled the smile I knew so very well and I smiled back.

"I knew you could dance, _Mer_ lin." He smirked and then he twirled me around and I stumbled but he gracely covered it up with a spin. "I take that back."

I looked at him and laughed with him, "Yeah, never knew how to dance." I saw that he was wearing a golden masked with red and gold clothing. I looked at him again saw his eyes change red again. I tried to stop but he won't let me. I panicked.

"What's wrong, _Merrrlin?"_ He purred. We both spin, spin,spin and spin again till he dipped me. I gasped and I shook a little. "Now, Merlin, what has you _so_ shaken?" he said against my neck. he took the tie off and slid it too the ground.

"Y..you.." I said and gulped. I heard him chuckled.

"I see." I felt his fangs press slightly and blood trickled through my skin and felt his tongue licked it. " _God, Merlin, I missed you so very much. I never got to tell you that I..I love you."_ I heard him say with bloody tears coming out.

I stopped shaking and smoothed his golden-crown-like hair, "shh...its alright Arthur, I'm here now. I'll s..stay with you _forever._ " I said. I saw snow coming down and when I looked at the mirror, I felt like a puppet on a string but _oh well._

He stood me up and we both looked at each other and smiled. We dance again. The others did too. We spin, spin, and spin again and he twirled me then dipped me again and I felt like I was in a daze. I looked up at him and nodded. He nodded back and I shown him my pale neck. I felt fangs again slightly but sunk down to my skin.

I held on tightly onto him while he drinks. I gasp. " _A..Arthur.."_ He held tightly and I too felt the need to bite and saw his tan-paled neck. I licked my lips and bit him. I felt him moan. He bit harder and I too moan against him. I bit harder too and felt iron blood run down my neck, my mouth, and the warmth in my stomach.

After a while, he stood me up but hugging and he walked backwards into the wall. The music and people in the background. We let go and we both kissed. I was desperate to feel him. I want to love him than now and years ago. We clashed with teeth, tongue, and blood that tasted sweet together.

I felt his tongue explore my mouth and we slide our tongues together. I felt him hugging tighter and I moved my hands up into his crown-hair and tangled it through my fingers. We stopped and I looked at him and he too looked at him. His eyes were blood around the black with blue around it but turned blue again.

He looked shock we he saw me and I frowned. "W...what's wrong?" I asked and there's shaking in my voice. He shook his head and looked at me with a crooked smile.

"Your eyes are beautiful, Merlin. There's one red and the other gold." He said when he touched my cheek and leaned into it. I blinked and smiled at him. "Now there blue again,my love."I smiled.

"A..Arthur, I...I love you, too." He smiled the biggest smiled I ever seen. His eyes turned red again and he bit me. I gasp but I bit into him as well and we both moaned. He stopped and took off the bracelets and my magic burst through my fingertips and blueish-black butterflies came out. I smiled. He grabbed my wrist and we both started dancing to the waltz again. we both smiled and laughed. Both blood dried on the lips and neck. Saw in the corner of my eye that my past long friends dance around us and dark dried blood on them. I smiled at Arthur and He too smiled at me, " _Forever"_ I whispered and he smiled lovingly.

 **I really hope you enjoyed this story. :D**


End file.
